The long Thanksgiving day
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica has to work on Thanksgiving. What her friends do is incredible. Still a Mondler one-shot


**I'm back everyone. Sorry that I have been gone. I lost my computer when my place flooded. Now I have a new computer so I am able to write this Thanksgiving story.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone! And if you don't celebrate or aren't in this country then have a great day!**

Thanksgiving has always been my favorite holiday. Growing up it was because I could eat a ton of food and wouldn't be judged for it. As an adult, it had a new meaning. Now I love this day because I get to spend all day in my kitchen. You would think I wouldn't want to because I do it everyday for my job. But I still love it. I get to make this amazing meal for my friends and parents. And I think that I get better and better at it each year. I'm biased though.

This year is different. Every year I get Thanksgiving off from the restaurant. This year the other chefs called in sick. Apparently the flu. I know it's a lie though. So that means that I am stuck at work until 6. Then the night shift chef will come in and I will get to come home. It's only 12. I have a long way to go. But still when I get off at 6, I won't actually get home until almost 7. By this point there is no way I could make a whole Thanksgiving meal. My friends told me we could just do it tomorrow. It's not the same though.

"Monica, telephone."

I am interrupted from my thoughts from the sous chef. I smile at him. "Thank you Jeff." I wipe my hands on my apron and go over to the phone hanging on the wall.

"Hey Mon."

"Chandler?" I didn't expect him to be calling me.

"What would you say about a little emergency that made you have to come home right away?"

I laugh a little. "Really? I can't do that. Then they won't have a chef and have to close until the night shift guy can come in."

I swear I can feel him smile on the other end.

"As your best friend, I think I can take that risk."

I smile and shake my head. "Thank you for trying. I'l see you guys tonight."

"Ok, don't work too hard." He sounds disappointed.

We hang up and I get back to work. Did I already mention it's going to be a long day?

All day the restaurant was filled with families and single people. Also people that appeared to be single parents. But now I get to go home. A couple of minutes before 6 actually. The night shift chef, Alex came in a little early so I could go.

As I get closer to my apartment, I smell all of those delicious Thanksgiving smells. I just wish those smells were coming from my apartment. When I open the door, I realize they are. When I walk in, I see the table has food on it and there is a turkey in the middle of it. My mouth just drops open as everyone greets me.

"What? How?" I can't seem to form sentences.

"Mon, we felt bad that you had to work all day today. And we know that you didn't want to have Thanksgiving tomorrow. So with a lot of hep from YouTube we tried our hardest to make it happen." Rachel tells me as she gives my hand a light squeeze.

I'm still in shock. "Wow guys. It looks absolutely incredible.I just can't believe you guys did this for me."

Ross kisses the side of my head. "Hey it was no trouble at all Mon."

After we ate this incredible meal, they wouldn't even let me clean up. They wanted to do it. I truly have the best friends. I love them.

As I look out the window at New York City, Chandler comes over and nudges my shoulder.

"Thanks again for all of this." I say with a smile. He didn't eat any of it but he did have cut up hot dogs with macaroni and cheese. His favorite meal.

He puts his arm around me. "It was no trouble at all." He looks out the window then back at me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

He clears his throat. "You've known me for a while so you know how hard it is for me to be this forward." He is talking softly so the others can't hear now. What is going on?

I put my hand on his back. "It's me Chandler. You can tell me anything. You know that."

"Ok I am just going to come out and ask." He takes a deep breath. "Lately I don't know what is going on but I am realizing that I have feelings for you. Will you please go on a date with me sometime?"

He is so nervous, I can see his forehead begin to glisten.

I just smile at him. "I would love to."


End file.
